1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to cartridges containing ink rolls for fast drying inks. More particularly, it relates to protective cartridge housings for preventing ink rolls from drying out after contact with quick drying inks.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Cartridge structures for ink rolls used for inking type characters on a box or other print receiving member are known as described in U. S. Pat. No. 3,785,288. In addition, ink cartridges are sold commercially for use in conveyor line printers such as Model 100 manufactured by Universal Fountain Brush Co. These cartridges are useful to print on all types of surfaces. However, a problem has occurred in attempts to use the required high volatile inks needed to print on non-porous surfaces such as waxed boxes, plastic films and metalized surfaces. The problem is the drying out of the ink rolls caused by the high volatile inks. After standing overnight, the ink roll becomes hard and brittle and in this condition will not transfer ink to the print surface. This necessitates frequent replacement of the ink roll and added expense to the manufacturers. An improved cartridge is needed which will prevent the drying out of ink rolls used with high volatile inks.